The invention relates to an ice-cream maker with a cylindrical container into which a discoid cold cartridge is insertable. An electric motor, through a gear unit drives a shaft running central to the container. On the shaft, a scraper and stirrer tool is located and acts with the cold cartridge. This kind of ice-cream maker which is used as a domestic appliance is known from DE-OS 28 31 592. In this known ice-cream maker the cold cartridge rests on the base of the container, whereby its peripheral surface lies at a slight distance from the peripheral area of the container in order to permit insertion and removal of the cold cartridge. There is thus a free space around the cold cartridge separating it from the container, which is filled with the ice-cream mixture when this is poured in and then freezes around the cold cartridge. As a result the cold cartridge cannot easily be extracted from the container. The resting of the cold cartridge on the base of the container may also result in changes in the distance from the scraper and stirrer tool due to the different heights of the cold cartridge, which might impair the scraping of the ice-cream forming on the walls of cold cartridge.